Somebody That You Used To Know
by LittleDevilAkira
Summary: When Jeff the Killer meets a friend from school times, both of them need to realise that there's no such thing as "getting together" anymore. Past is called past, because it's long gone, no?


A new day was dawning.

Jeff leaned against a tree, watching the rising sun. He'd been up all night and was now starting to feel tired. It had been a long night, indeed. He had killed almost a dozen people, the _Feeling _still wasn't satisfied though. It drove him crazy, because now, he couldn't look for new victims anymore. He'd have to wait until the sun would set again.

And days can be _very _long and dull if you don't know what to do the whole time.

Jeff sat down on the ground. He sighed and pulled up his hood, trying to darken his surroundings and maybe catch some sleep. Nobody would be able to find him since he got into a deep part of the Lost Woods. Well, no human being, at least. Slenderman could find anyone anywhere, but for Jeff, he wasn't that dangerous.

It was quiet for a while. Only a few birds were chirping, the wind rustled through the trees and the grass. Jeff rested his head on his knees, relaxing and trying to ignore the constant pounding in the back of his head, which urged him to act like he did.

"Hey, you there", a soft tone said. "Whatcha doin' here?"

Jeff hadn't heard footsteps or anything like that, so he was surprised by the sudden voice. The killer raised his head to see bright blue eyes, which were almost covered by a white mask. The person wore an orange hoodie, the hood wasn't pulled up so Jeff could see the tousled brown hair of the boy in front of him.

"What I do here, you want to know?", Jeff asked. The killer, who had his hands in the pocket of his own hoodie, slowly pulled out his knife and raised it. The unknown boys' eyes widened.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He started to back away, Jeff stood up and followed him.

"Now, before I kill you", he said, his grin even brighter than usual, "who's under that mask?"

He roughly took the mask from the boys' face and gasped in disbelief.

"T-"

"Masky", the boy quickly said. "I don't know where you know my real name from, but call me Masky."

Jeff looked at him, confused. How could he ever forget these eyes? That sparkling blue. He knew only one person who had eyes like that. "It's you?!"

The now unmasked boy – Masky?! – calmed down a little. He looked at the killer, obviously not knowing what to say. Where did this guy know his name from? Well, at least he seemed to forget about his plans of eventually killing him.

Carefully, Masky pulled the other's hood down and shrieked out loud. That guy had an insane smile carved into his cheeks and black bordered eyes.

"I see", he said. "You don't recognize me."

Masky thought about it. Of course! He knew who that voice belonged to, even though it had become deeper over all the years.

"Jeff", he whispered. "Thought I'd never see you again. You changed … a little."

The killer burst in laughter. Just when Masky was about to ask what could be so funny, he got his answer: "A little? Don't I look a lot better than I used to?"

"Um…" The boy didn't know what to say. He sat down and looked up to Jeff. "Tell me what happened, then I'll decide."

Jeff sat down next to him. "Bleach, alcohol, fire and a knife. Is that enough as answer?"

Masky nodded. "Think so. In that case… You know, I always liked your dark blue eyes. That colour was quite special. Nothing left of it."

"Nothing left of my old self at all", the killer answered, his gaze fixing something in distance. He didn't want to talk about his old life, it was long gone, and so were his friends and family. "Thanks to this son of a bitch and his sidekicks."

"It's been a long time, huh?" Masky didn't go into what Jeff just said, he really didn't want to know details. He felt his heart beating faster, while they were sitting next to each other. It felt like the old times. Somehow.

"A very long time", Jeff agreed. "How's it been? You know, without me."

"Everyone missed you. The day after your move, some girls randomly started crying and the boys said they'd miss you in the football team. I never told you, but I still think, everyone had a secret crush on you. They liked your eye colour as well." Masky winked, then continued: "After you stopped calling me, I knew something was wrong and when I heard it in the news… I was like 'what the heck happened to my-" He stopped.

"What the heck happened to your boyfriend", Jeff finished his sentence, then laughed again. "Wow, I don't remember this sounding so _sick_!"

"Yeah…" Masky looked at the ground, he was blushing. "I could never tell anyone we were together. Sometimes, you broke up with me twice a week. We couldn't get along without each other, though, could we?"

The killer glanced to his knife. "I guess you're the only victim I'll never be able to murder", he said. "Imagine me saying that all those years ago! If we were still at school, we would still play our on and off game, wouldn't we?"

"Good that things change." Now Masky laughed too. "We would still argue every evening about the dullest things. I miss it."

"Me too, sometimes. I don't think about it often." Jeff looked at the other boy and then at the mask, which laid on the ground. "How'd you get into the Lost Woods?"

"Well… I could ask you the same thing. For me, I found a … job, that's how I call it." Masky took the mask and sighed. "Not a first-rate one, though."

"Sounds interesting. What is it?"

"You … know Slenderman?"

"Oh. Yeah. That bastard." Jeff rolled his eyes. "You work for _him?_"

"Yes. I'm one of his proxies, doing the stuff he doesn't like to do. Like leading his victims into the Woods and things like this."

Jeff clenched his fists. This creature had tried to kill him more than once, he always escaped, but it wasn't likely to hear that his … whatever Masky was for him, working for Slenderman. Even though the boy had a broken psyche and a feeling which urged him to kill, he still could feel. And by the time he talked to Masky, he felt something he thought he'd never be able to feel again. Loving someone. And now _this. _Great. No way he was going to start something with his enemy's proxy!

"Hey, you're alright?", Masky asked.

"Yeah, yeah." The killer quickly stood up and pulled up his hood again. "Gotta go, sorry."

He'd taken two steps when Masky shouted: "That's it, yeah?! You leave me here all out of sudden without an explanation?!"

"Are you still that princess who gets mad if you don't get what you want?" Jeff walked back to him and looked at him angrily. "What are you expecting from me?!"

"I expect to know why you want to leave now! Come on, only because I work for him, it doesn't mean I'm going to kill you!"

No answer.

"Who's the princess now?" Masky took a step towards the other boy, suddenly a shy smile appeared on his face. "See, we're arguing just like we used to."

"It's just that I shouldn't be near you. I don't want to get into a fight with him every time we meet, you know?" Jeff didn't sound angry anymore, it seemed more like … these words were hurting him.

"I know you better than that. The old Jeff wouldn't have given up so easy."

"The old Jeff doesn't exist anymore." The killer placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips and turned away to disappear into the Woods. The last thing, Masky could hear, before the other boy was too far away, was just one sentence, but it stabbed his heart like ten knives at a single time. And he knew it was over.

"He's just somebody that you used to know."

* * *

First story, helpful criticism is always appreciated!

Hope you liked it ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jeff the Killer or Slenderman; Masky is owned by MarbleHornets.


End file.
